castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Succubus
Über den Succubus: In der klassischen westlichen Mythologie ist der Succubus ein vampirartiger Dämon, der sein Opfer mit Hilfe von Sex beraubt. Die Succubi (Mehrzahl von Succubus) in den Castlevania Spielen, obwohl sie in sehr sexualisierter Kleidung (z.B. Dessous) angreifen, verhalten sich meist wie typische Vampire. Jedoch scheinen sie eine andere Art zu sein, da sie Isaac als unterklassige Dämonen bezeichnet - im genauen Gegensatz zu Vampiren, die zu den mächstigsten Geschöpfen der Dunkelheit gehören. Succubi in den Spielen Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Der möglicherweiße bekannteste Succubus der Castlevania Reihe ist der aus Symphony of the Night. Zu finden ist sie in den Underground Caverns, wo sie sich in einem falschen Speicherpunkt versteckt, in welchem Alucard mit einer Erinnerung an die Hinrichtung seiner Mutter Lisa konfroniert ist. Möglicherweiße auf Anweisung von Dracula (der sie seltsamerweiße nicht informierte, wer ihr Ziel ist - Der Succubus begreift erst, dass Alucard der Sohn ihres Herren ist, nachdem er sie besiegt hat), nimmt der Succubus das Aussehen von Lisa an, um ihn auf die Seite des Bösen zu ziehen, indem er ihre letzten Worte so abändert, dass sie die Menschheit verdammte. Nachdem Alucard herausfindet, dass es nicht seine Mutter ist, wird er vom Succubus angegriffen, kann sie jedoch besiegen und erklärt danach den Succubus als Beschmutzerin: "...Death is too good for you... Death in the dream world will send your soul wandering for eternity, demon." Der Succubus bettelt um ihr Leben, sie wird dennoch getötet. Harte Worde, doch da es Dracula möglich scheint, sie während des finalen Kampfes, aus dem Chaos zu beschwören, als auch Annette in einen succubusartigen niederen Vampir, im schlechten Ende von Dracula X Chronicles zu verwandeln, scheint es so, dass alle Frauen unter seine Obhut das gleiche Schicksal erleiden und er sie deswegen zweifellos als Austauschbar sieht - was ihr Schicksal noch trauriger macht. Der Tod des Succubus ist der einzige, den der Spieler nicht sieht. Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Sie hält sich hier im Ghostly Theater auf, wo sie sich als Sara, Leons Verlobte ausgiebt und versucht ihn mit einem Messer zu töten. Sie scheint sehr angetan von Leon zu sein, da sie ihn attraktiv findet und meint, deswegen er noch in viel größerer Not. Leon besiegt sie und es sind ihre letzten Worte, durch die er die Verbindung zwischen Rinaldo und Walter erkennt. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Der Succubus in Aria of Sorrow ist eine komplett nackte Frau mit Fledermausfügeln, die versucht Somas Energie abzusaugen. Den Succubus kann man entweder im obersten Flur, oder im Chaotic Realm antreffen, wo er eine Form annimmt, die an Mina erinnert (Klamotten und Stimme) und die in verführericher Weise dasitzt und Soma (oder Julius) mit den Worten "Come get me!" zu sich winkt, nur um dann ihr wahres Aussehen zu zeigen, sobald man sich ihr nähert. In der Arena, kann sie beim relaxen an einem Pool, zusammen mit einer sich versteckenden Lilith, gefunden werden (beide scheinen darauf zu warten, ihrem Meister zu "dienen", dem neuen dunklen Lord, sobald er auftaucht). Sobald Soma ihre Seele hat, zieht er damit jedem Gegner HP ab, die er sich selbst zuführt, sobald er ihn angreift. Ihre Seele ist eine der drei Seelen, die mit Dracula's Kräften in Verbindung stehen (die anderen sind der Flame Demon und die Giant Bat) und die notwendig sind, um das wahre Ende des Spiels zu sehen. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Hier trifft man die Succubi im Pinnacle. Sie nehmen die Form von Yoko Belnades an und wenn Soma sie erreicht, treten sie ihn. Nur, wenn man sie angreift, zeigen sie ihre wahre Gestalt. Spätere Succubi tauchen im Abyss auf, jedoch nicht in Yoko's Gestallt. Ihre Seele hat den selben Effekt wie in AoS. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Die Succubi in diesem Spiel trifft man im Schloßturm und im Verbrannten Paradies an. Sie verhalten sich exakt wie in DoS. Wie auch die Lilith Gegner, hängt es vom Charakter, den man spielt ab, was sie sagen. Sollte man mit Jonathan spielen, sagen sie "You impudent!" (du Unverschämter), wenn man als Charlotte spielt "Filthy Cow!" (dreckige Kuh). Wenn man sie besiegt, murmelt sie sarkastisch "So loneley...", während sie in Blumenblüten zerfällt. Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth Der Succubus, oder eine Kreatur, die an einen Succubus erinnert, taucht in The Adventure ReBirth als Boss auf. Sie hat exakt die gleiche Stimme wie Maria Renard und ihre Hauptangriffe sind die Beschwörung von rotierenden Strahlen von lilaner Energie, sowie lange lasernde blaue Feuerbälle, die sie auf den Boden schmeißt. Die spätere Attacke wird von ihrem Ausruf "Yay!" signalisiert. In der UK Version hat sie exakt die gleiche Stimme wie Carmilla aus 'Judgment', inkl. des Ausspruchs "Let's dance!". Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Hier ist der Succubus das erste mal ein spielbarer Charakter und zwar im Arcade Mode des Spiels. Sie hat zwei Sprüche, die man benutzen kann und zwar Kiss of the Demon (für die nächsten 20 Sekunden, kann der Gegner nicht blocken) und Delusional Visions (für die nächsten 30 Sekunden, kann der Gegner keine Blocks durchbrechen, oder sie parieren. Alle Blocks, die doch pariert, oder durchbrochen wurden, verwandeln sich danach in inaktive Blocks). Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Succubi tauchen in Kapitel 2 und 6 auf. Manche der Succubi in Kapitel zwei, sehen aus wie Yoko Belnades, die den Spieler treten, wenn er sich ihnen nähert. Wenn man sie angreift, zeigen sie ihr wahres Gesicht. Sie greifen an, indem sie auf den Spieler zufliegen und ihn mehrmals attackieren. Ihre Seele erlaubt Soma, die Energie anderer Gegner abuzusagen, wann immer er sie angreift, sobald er neun Succubus Seelen hat, erhält er sogar immer +2 HP. Gallerie Image:Artbook20.jpg|Succubus aus Symphony of the Night Image:LCD SOTN Succubus.JPG|Der Succubus hat Sypha's Form im LCD Symphony of the Night angenommen. Image:Succubus cotm.gif|Succubus aus Circle of the Moon Image:Succubusaos.gif|Succubus aus Aria of Sorrow Harpy.png|Succubus der Mina immitiert in Aria of Sorrow Image:Succubuslament.jpg|Succubus aus Lament of Innocence Image:Dos sacub.jpg|Succubus aus Dawn of Sorrow Succubus2.gif|Succubus in Yoko Gesalt in Dawn of Sorrow Image:Koma Succubus.JPG|Succubus in den Koma Comics Image:60804 blowup.jpg|NECA Action Figur des Succubus Image:Succubus from Portrait of Ruin.JPG|Succubus aus Portrait of Ruin Image:Cod manga Alucard Cameo.JPG|Succubus aus dem Curse of Darkness Manga Image:Loi mobile manga Succubus clip.JPG|Succubus aus dem Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga Image:Pachi dracula 05 1024.jpg|Succubus aus dem Pachislot Spiel File:Pachislot2_Succubus_Card.jpg|Succubus in Akumajo Dracula Pachislot 2 Queen of Skulls - Succubus.JPG|Succubus in Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Succubus.jpg|Original Design für den Succubus Boss in Castlevania Symphony of the Night Ein weiteres Bild vom Succubus aus den Pacholist Spielen.jpeg Trivia *Der Succubus in Symphony of the Night ist ein Alucard exklusiver Boss. Sollte Richter den Raum, in dem sich der falsche Speicherpunkt befindet, betretten, ist er leer, mit Ausnahme eines einzigen Herzen, dass zu Boden fliegt. *Die Succubus Seele repräsentiert in Aria of Sorrow eine der drei Seelen, die mit Dracula's Kräften in Verbindung stehen. Sie steht für die Blutsaugerei der Vampire und Soma kann damit Gegner auch Energie absaugen. *Die Succubi sind sind eine schwächere Form der Vampire, im Vergleich zu anderen Vampiren, wie Carmilla, Elizabeth Bartley, Olrox, Brauner und natürlich Dracula selbst, der der mächtigste Vampir ist. *In Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles, wird Annette einen Gegner verwandelt, der sich niederer Vampir nennt, was eine Mischung aus einem Succubus (speziell die SotN Version) und Annette gesehen werden könnte. Wenn man also niedere Vampire als Succubi bezeichnet, so ist es möglich, dass alle Succubi vorher menschliche Frauen wahren, die von höheren Vampiren zu ihren Dienern gemacht wurden. *Das offizielle Artworkt des Succubus in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (wie auch alle 2D Sprites in allen Spielen für die Succubi, Lilith, und Lilim) zeigt sie mit nackten Oberkörper. Eine zensierte Version des Artworks ist als freischaltbares Artwork in Castlevania Chronicles. Die Actionfigur von NECA enthält ein Extra-Teil, um ihre Brust zu bedecken. Externe Links * Succubus im Castlevania Fan Wiki *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Monsterliste von Darth Nemesis auf GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Komplettlösung und FAQ von Zach "Darko" Long auf GameFAQs.com en:Succubus es:Succubus Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Symphony of the Night Charaktere Kategorie:Lament of Innocence Charaktere Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Bosse Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Symphony of the Night Bosse Kategorie:Lament of Innocence Bosse Kategorie:The Adventure ReBirth Bosse Kategorie:Aria of Sorrow Charaktere Kategorie:Aria of Sorrow Kategorie:Succubus